1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to truck caps and cover assemblies for pickup trucks. More particularly, this invention relates to an aerodynamic cover assembly for pickup truck beds that is mounted upon the lowered, open tailgate of a pickup truck bed. The device is stored within the truck bed, when not in use, and then user-deployed and disposed upon the top surface of the lowered tailgate. Known prior art relevant to this invention can be found in U.S. Patent Class 296 subclass 180.1 and 26.11.
2. Description of Prior Art
For several years pickup truck bed extenders of various forms have been utilized upon the open tailgate of the cargo beds of pickup trucks. Bed extenders exist in a variety of forms all providing an expanded volume to usable space within the cargo bed of the pickup truck. Prior art bed extenders provide a greater volume of usable cargo space within the cargo bed by extending the usable space rearward to include the space on top of the open tailgate of the cargo bed. Many different designs and styles of pickup truck bed extenders exist.
In more recent years, aerodynamic truck caps which cover the beds of pickup trucks have been developed designed to increase the fuel efficiency of the pickup truck. Tonneau covers, a generally flat cover for the beds of pickup trucks have also been shown to increase the fuel efficiency of the pickup truck upon which it is utilized.
However, for purposes of further streamlining and reducing the aerodynamic drag of the pickup truck while also expanding the usable cargo volume within the cargo bed, this new aerodynamic stowable truck bed extender has been developed to be utilized upon the lowered, open tailgate of a pickup truck bed. This new aerodynamic stowable truck bed extender is designed to be used in conjunction with either one of the two aforementioned aftermarket products which mount over the open pickup truck cargo bed, the tonneau cover or the aerodynamic truck cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,881 to Berg (2011) shows an apparatus which is mounted on top of a pickup truck bed and extends rearward to the end of the open tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,231 to Wood (2008) shows a stowable, deployable cargo space expansion system that is stowed within the bed of the pickup truck when not in use and then located upon the top surface of the open tailgate when deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,881 to Berg provides an aerodynamic truck cap which has a front surface with two opposing sides and a roof. The roof of the Berg patent begins flush with the roof of the truck cab and then slopes rearward to a termination point at the rear opening of the tailgate at a height approximate to that of the floor of the pickup truck bed. In one embodiment of the Berg patent, the roof extends aftward to the rearward end of the lowered tailgate of the pickup truck bed and contacts the top surface of the open tailgate at a height equal to the height of the floor of the cargo bed. The aerodynamic truck cap in the Berg patent has partial side walls which are mounted on the top of the truck bed side walls for only the forward half of the truck bed. The rearward half of the Berg patent aerodynamic cap is void of side walls with the sloped roof continuing rearward and being consistently lower in height than the height of the truck bed side walls until ending at a point at the aft end of the tailgate, which is only as high as the floor of the pickup truck bed. Due to the fact that the aerodynamic cap in the Berg patent is only greater in height than the top of the side walls of the truck bed for only one half the length of the truck bed, the interior covered space it provides is greatly reduced in comparison to an aerodynamic truck cap that is greater in height that the side walls of the truck bed for the entire length. Similarly, the rearward portion of the Berg patent, which is disposed upon a lowered tailgate, provides for very marginal usable covered cargo space due to the fact it slopes to an end point at the rear of the lowered tailgate which is only as high as the floor of the pickup truck bed. If the end point of the tailgate mounted apparatus was higher, i.e. the same height as the top of the side walls of the truck bed, the Berg patent would afford many more square feet of usable covered cargo space. Furthermore, it would not be possible to utilize the open tailgate supported aft portion of the Berg patent in conjunction with a tonneau cover or aerodynamic truck cap which are disposed on top of the sidewalls of a truck bed for the entire length of the truck bed. In addition, the tailgate mounted portion of the Berg patent cannot be broken down into separate components which allows for storage inside the truck bed of the apparatus in a space conserving manner, when not in use. Still further, access to the truck bed is very constricted by utilization of the aft tailgate mounted portion of the Berg patent and the pickup truck cannot be operated with the tailgate in a closed, upright position in this specific embodiment of the Berg patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,231 to Wood, McGuirk and Lopez provides a truck cargo bed management system. The system is deployed upon the upper surface of the open tailgate to extend the usable cargo stowage and hauling capacity of the truck bed. The bed extension components of the Wood patent include two side walls and a main panel. The two side walls are positioned opposed to each other on the right and left sides of the lowered tailgate while disposed in a deployed position. The side panels are attached to the interior side walls of the truck bed by slotted tracks allowing for the user being able to slide the two side panels on the open tailgate forward to a stowed position along the interior side walls of the truck bed. A main back panel is provided in the Wood patent and can be selectively positioned vertically at several locations within the floor of the truck bed to best contain cargo of varying sizes. The main back panel may also be attached to the two sliding side walls, when they are slid rearward and deployed on top of the open tailgate, at a point even with the rearward end of the lowered tailgate. This assembly of the main back panel and side walls allows for the retention of cargo, which is situated upon the open tailgate, while being transported in the bed of the pickup truck. The truck cargo bed management system of the Wood patent does not provide for a roof or cover to protect cargo transported in the pickup truck bed from the elements of weather and aerodynamic forces exerted upon the cargo in the bed at freeway speed. Further, the Wood patent does not allow for a covered space for human habitation. Additionally, when adhering to aerodynamic principles, there is no reduction in aerodynamic drag to increase the fuel efficiency of the host pickup truck gained by utilizing the side walls and main panel assembly of the Wood patent upon the open tailgate of the truck bed. It is highly probable the aerodynamic drag of a pickup truck would be increased with the Wood patent assembly deployed upon the open tailgate thereby reducing the fuel efficiency of the pickup truck. In conclusion, I am aware of no aerodynamic drag reducing pickup truck cargo bed extending combination that, when deployed, is situated upon the interior surface of an open tailgate and would allow for the transportation of cargo approximate in height to that of the top surface of the truck bed therefore maximizing utilizable cargo space. Additionally, I am aware of no aerodynamic drag reducing truck bed extender combination that is meant to be used on top of the open surface of a truck bed and open tailgate that allows for maximum space for human habitation. Ideally, such a drag reducing cargo space enhancing extender meant to be positioned on the interior surface of an open tailgate should provide for a roof that protects cargo from the elements of weather and from aerodynamic forces the cargo is subjected to when the pickup truck is traveling at a high rate of speed. Furthermore, I am aware of no such analogous wind drag reducing covered bed extender that is quickly foldable to a stored position, when not in use, and that is approximate in height to that of the top surface of the pickup truck bed therefore maximizing cargo storage space and inhabitable space for humans or domestic animals.